The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the light emitting device.
In a light emitting device including a base member and a light emitting element on the base member, a conductive member such as a wiring pattern or a lead for supplying electricity is arranged on the base member. In order to prevent the conductive member from discoloration due to sulfurization or the like, a protective film is formed on a conductive layer or the light emitting element as needed. If discoloration of the conductive member occurs, a light reflectivity of the conductive member may decrease, and an amount of light emitted from the light emitting device and reflected on the conductive member to be extracted from the light emitting device may be decreased, which may lead to a decrease in the light output of the light emitting device.
Accordingly, a protective film is required with which discoloration of the conductive layer can be suppressed even after long-time use, and reduction of the light output of the light emitting device can be suppressed for a long period. As a protective film fulfilling such requirement, JP 2014-195126A discloses a protective film made of silicon oxide (SiO2) covering an Ag-plating layer.